Bad Dream?
by scoobygang101
Summary: Will a nightmare make Freddie realize that he has feelings for Sam? Slight spoilers for iThink they kissed. R&R please :
1. Incident

**Incident**

**Summary:** Will a dream make Freddie realize that he has feelings for Sam? Slight spoilers for iThink they kissed.

**Disclaime**r**:** Ok, I have to tell you guys something…… I don't own icarly!!! I know!! I went into my room and cried when I found out! ='( Then hid under my bed.

' ' represents thoughts " " represents talking

* * *

Freddie, Carly, and Sam are tied to chairs, and like it or not, they're scared, because the prisoners are approaching them again. But this time one of them has a knife. The knife guy- who we'll call Stabby- moved towards Sam. "No! Stay away from her!" Freddie yelled as he frantically tried to get loose.

"Spencer told us to express our emotions and I'm feeling stabby." Stabby said grinning.

"Stabby isn't an emotion!" Carly screeched.

"Shut it," said another prisoner. Carly fell silent.

"Stabby, don't kill her, we're finally out, just do what you want, but don't kill her," one of the guys- we'll call him Bobby- instructed.

"How about we don't do either," Sam said frantically. "We can let ya'll escape and you don't stab me."

"No, I'm feeling kind of stabby," Stabby argued.

In one quick movement, Stabby plunged the knife into Sam's stomach. "Sam!" Freddie and Carly screamed. Sam's head fell forward as she tried to breath but didn't exactly succeed in doing that. She was trying to get her hands out from behind her back, with little success. Freddie was literally writhing as he fought madly to get out of his bonds and help Sam. Meanwhile Stabby had withdrawn the knife from Sam and fled with Bobby.

That left them completely alone. Carly and Freddie were still fighting to help Sam. Sam was turning deathly pale and was close to losing consciousness. "Hang on Sam," Freddie encouraged, "We're going to get help."

"Mmm" was all Sam managed.

Freddie's POV 

'No! Sam can't die, she just can't!" I thought helplessly. 'I'll never get to tell her what that kiss really meant to me, how much I lo-lo-love her,' 'That's right! I said it. I love Samantha Puckett!' I screeched in me head. But I noticed Carly and even Sam turn their heads to me, their eyes displaying shock.

I couldn't figure out what they were looking at me for but Carly said "What? You love Sam? I knew it!"

'What?' 'Oh my god you idiot, you said it out loud.' I scolded myself. I decided to just tell the truth and tell Sam…… Before it's too late.

Normal POV

"Ok, ok. It's true," He turned to Sam and said, "Sam, I love you so much, and that kiss was incredible." Sam just sat there completely forgetting about the hole in her stomach.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yes, Sam, really," Freddie said calmly, very glad that he had gotten that off his chest.

Meanwhile while they were talking, Carly had done the only thing she could think of; and that was to try to chew her way out of the duck tape. She was so close, but her teeth hurt terribly.

"Got it!" Carly yelled. Sam and Freddie looked over- Sam still dazed- as Carly stood up from the chair and ran to get scissors to cut Sam out (cause it would probably hurt to tear off the tape.)

"Yes!" Freddie cheered. Then he looked over at Sam whose eyes were closed, and said, "You hear the Sam, we are going to get you to a hospital soon."

"Umm Thanks," Sam mumbled, but when she was cut out, she started to fall forward, but Carly quickly caught her and held her up. Freddie yanked the tape off of himself as fast as he could and hurried to grab hold of Sam in Carly's place. Her knee's buckled and she collapsed in Freddie's arms. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch where he gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

Carly was already calling 911. He heard her say, "Help, my friend is hurt, we need help!" Freddie shivered. He didn't like their situation one bit.

Next, he heard Carly call Spencer. She went into another room, so Freddie couldn't hear what she was saying. He looked down and noticed that he had subconsciously been rubbing Sam's hand. Even though he now knows, he didn't stop. He heard Sam's deep, slow breathing and realized that she was asleep. He was glad, because that would mean she wasn't in pain.

Freddie heard the 'ding' of the elevator and looked up. "Carly!" Freddie called.

"What's wrong?" Carly hurriedly asked, running into the living room.

"Ambulance is here," He said as the paramedics rushed over to Sam and began to ask him and Carly questions. He vaguely remembered them asking how it happened, when, and many other things. He remembered answering, but couldn't recall what he said. Carly probably took the initiative and answered.

Finally they slowly lifted Sam from the couch and onto the gurney. "Can I come with you?" Freddie asked, taking a step forward. The paramedic that wasn't carrying Sam looked at him for a second then nodded,

"Sure kid."

"Thanks," Freddie said gratefully.

"I'll go with Spencer," Carly said giving Freddie a knowing look. Freddie looked at her confused but shrugged it off and said, "Ok, see you at the hospital." He then walked to Sam's side in the elevator and the doors closed, the platform slowly glided down.

**R&R please! (:**


	2. Hospital

Hospital

**At the hospital:**

Freddie sat in a chair in the waiting room with his head in his hands. The sliding doors of the hospital opened and Spencer and Carly raced in. "Is she ok?" Carly asked upon seeing Freddie. Spencer looked nervous as he put his arm around Carly's shoulder.

Freddie looked up at them and said, "I don't know, the doctor hasn't come out and told me anything." But just as he said that, a doctor with blood on his scrubs came out and smiled at the three of them.

"We've repaired Samantha's injury and she should be just fine. She's sleeping now but you can see her," The doctor said sounding very pleased with himself.

Freddie, Carly, and Spencer let out breaths they didn't even know they were holding, Carly started crying again (happy tears this time), Spencer hugged Carly, and Freddie sank down in his chair and let out a few tears too.

"Thank god," He whispered. He didn't know what would have happened if Sam hadn't made it. He wouldn't have anybody to fight with, to pull pranks on, to do icarly with, to drink smoothies with, and do every other thing they did together. He also knew that it was always less awkward between him and Carly whenever Sam was in the picture and he was grateful for that. Loving Sam was another reason why it would be increasingly difficult to say goodbye. He never wanted to do that in his life.

"Freddie?" Spencer said. Freddie felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up.

"Yes?" Freddie asked.

"The doctor said we can go and see Sam now." Spencer slowly nudged Freddie to get up. Freddie stood and, with Spencer and Carly, walked to his best friends' room. Since Spencer was the one less shaken up from his two companions, he opened the door and they quietly stepped inside. Then darkness.

**(A/N) Sorry it's short, but i would appreciate reviews! It would really make my day! Next/Final chapter will be very soon, don't worry, it's already typed up!**


	3. Dream

Dream?

**As promised, here's the last chapter! I hope you like it! :)**

Freddie awoke when a clap of thunder echoed in his room. He was shaking and crying. He reached up and put his hands over his face, recalling the frightening dream he just had. Not a minute went by and he hastily grabbed his phone off his nightstand, pressed 2 and listened. On the fourth ring there was an answer. "Hello?" A sleepy Sam whispered. Freddie felt a little bad for waking her, but he had to know if she was ok.

"Sam? It's Freddie, are you at Carly's?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, why?" Sam asked a little more awake.

"I'm coming over," He insisted and hung up, but right before he did, he heard,

"Why? Freddie?"

He leaped out of bed, yanked on a different shirt and pants (because Sam was likely to make fun of him for the way he was dressed) and bolted out the door of the apartment. He feverishly knocked and when he saw the door open he rushed in and looked around for Sam.

She was the one who opened the door and she just stood there. The second Freddie had found her; he moved quickly and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. Sam froze. "Umm," Sam whispered shocked, "What….. What are you doing?" Freddie didn't answer, he just held onto her tighter. Neither of them seemed to notice Carly, who was sitting on the couch looking curious.

Finally Freddie released Sam and said, "I had a dream…well actually a nightmare, where you were hurt and taken to the hospital." He was leaning closer, and with out really thinking anything about it, Sam was doing the same.

"And, so you decided to come here and…. What?" Sam asked with her trademark smirk.

Freddie smiled,

"I had to make sure you were ok, and umm also, I started, umm, developing feelings for you, I think," He said the last part in a low voice.

"What was that?" Sam asked innocently, taking another step closer, now their noses were almost touching. Freddie found it a little harder to breath.

"I…I like you, ok?" Freddie admitted, "When I woke up I realized how scared I was that I almost lost you, and," Freddie was cut off by Sam taking a final step and kissing him gently.

Freddie was caught by surprise but quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her arms snake around his neck and kissed him with a little more force.

"Uh hum," Carly cleared her throat loudly breaking her two best friends apart, "Well I'm really happy for you guys and all but I need to steal Sam away for some girl talk about boys," She said beaming. Freddie and Sam smiled and touched their foreheads together.

"Alright, alright," Freddie gave in, but he couldn't stop staring at Sam's brilliantly blue eyes.

"I'll try not to be too long," Sam said also wishing she could stay, but she did need to talk to Carly about this new development.

"Ok, but I'm coming back in thirty minutes," He assured.

"Can't wait," Sam said kissing him one more time before stepping aside and lightly pushing Freddie out the door. Freddie landed on the ground.

He and Sam grinned at each other and Freddie said, "Some things never change." The blonde-headed demon nodded at the dorky tech producer and slowly closed the door. Freddie got up and smirked at what had just occurred, and then he opened the door to his apartment and strutted inside.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading! Now press the green review button right below this………..Go ahead, it's safe……….Ok now you're just hurting my feelings. ):**


End file.
